


In His Sights

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Assassin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU fic where Sebastian is an assassin. Explicit scenes.





	In His Sights

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this would be SICK if it weren’t for the chemistry, chemistry, chemistry that, as the author, I’VE decided these fictional characters have between each other. This is NOT meant to be a real-life scenario.

The demure male straightened his tie, stepping out of the hired car in front of the deteriorating Phantomhive mansion. It was quite late at night, after the point where any civilized person would be about.

Giving a nod, the driver zoomed off.

He rang the bell, then after a minute, a boy opened the door, peeking through. While he could tell the boy was wearing expensive clothes, they were starting to show a bit of disrepair. It was obvious he’d found his mark.

The boy was looking at him up and down. It was obvious he couldn’t quite make out his intentions, given the butler uniform he was wearing.

“Special delivery,” he said, indicating towards the cheesecake box he was holding.

Losing all trepidation, the boy eagerly opened the door and grabbed the box. “Thank you very much,” he said, grinning back, then freezing as he saw the gun being pointed towards him.

Staggering back, the boy put the cheesecake on the table behind them, then stood coolly looking forward, accepting his fate.

“You don’t look too upset about dying, Ciel Phantomhive,” the man in the butler uniform commented.

“My parents are dead, and my dog is dead,” the boy said morosely. “You might be doing me a favour by killing me now.”

The man eyed him up and down. “Well, that would be a waste, now, wouldn’t it? You’re so… _angelic_.”

Ciel’s eyes widened, becoming frightened as the man closed the door behind him and advanced. Now he was on top of Ciel, pressing him into the table, no doubt about what his intentions were.

“Do you know what sex is, Ciel?”

Ciel nodded slowly.

“You’re in the toy industry – do you know what a fuck toy is?”

Tears started to form in his eyes, despite being intrigued by this man in an inexplicable way.

“Now, no need to cry – I’ll be gentle with you… if you’re obedient, that is. Now show me where your room is.”

He carried Ciel bridal style, with the cake on his stomach.

“What shall I call you?” Ciel asked in a small voice.

“Whatever you want,” the man said, smirking. “As if I’d give you my real name. But I’d prefer if you’d call me ‘Master’.”

“Why shouldn’t you give your real name?” demanded Ciel. “It’s not as if I’ll live beyond tonight.”

The man’s eyes snapped to his, angry that Ciel would ask him to let his standards slip and give out personal information.

“Fine,” Ciel grumbled. “I’ll call you Sebastian.”

“Fine.”

“And how old are you, anyway?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “How old do you _want_ me to be?”

Ciel huffed. “Are you an assassin or a prostitute?”

The man looked at him incredulously. “Little brat! I’m older than you think.”

“Really? Bathe in the blood of your victims, do you?”

“No, but you’re giving me ideas,” Sebastian snapped back. “And how the fuck did you know about prostitutes, anyway?”

“I saw a prostitute from my carriage asking the same question once to a man on the street. Mother tried to hide it when she explained it, but I knew what she meant a few years later.”

“Hm,” muttered Sebastian, throwing him on the bed and the cake nearby. He then locked the bedroom door and threw the key behind some cabinets. “Undress,” he ordered, taking off his jacket and upper clothing.

Turning around, he saw Ciel on the bed, looking embarrassed in his underwear.

“All the way!” Sebastian snapped.

Ciel reluctantly removed his underwear and looked to the side as Sebastian climbed on the bed, hovering over Ciel on all fours.

Ciel eventually got up the courage to look at Sebastian, and was lost, gazing at his features.

“What?” Sebastian hissed.

Ciel hooked his arm around Sebastian’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

When they broke away, he could see that Sebastian had a glazed look on his face.

“Did you like that?” Ciel asked in a small voice.

That snapped Sebastian back to reality. “Yeah,” he said as he bent down, sucking at Ciel’s neck. “But mostly because you weren’t able to give any smartass answers.”

“Hey! What-” Ciel began to protest, then he screamed as Sebastian bit down hard on his shoulder and sucked hard.

“I thought you were going to be gentle!” Ciel shouted.

“I’ve marked you. You’re _mine_ , now. Every part of you,” Sebastian said, smirking, satisfied at the red patch on Ciel’s shoulder. “I’ll be gentle starting now. And gentle is a relative term, you know.”

“Great,” Ciel mumbled, then gasped as Sebastian planted soft kisses on the sensitive part of Ciel’s neck.

Ciel breathed heavily, then pushed Sebastian away, overcome by the sensation. He didn’t make eye contact as he tried to regain his composure.

Eventually, Sebastian cupped Ciel’s face with his hands and forced him to make eye contact. Ciel was surprised to see a small smile on Sebastian’s face, pleased that Ciel was so sensitive to his administrations.

“I’ll go get the cake,” Sebastian whispered.

“Yeah, don’t forget the tea as well!” Ciel blurted out, not really thinking clearly.

Sebastian gave him a withering look as he brought the cake over. Undoing his pants, he smeared some of the cake on his dick. “Want some?” he asked Ciel with a smirk.

Initially aghast, Ciel blushed and began to suck, meticulously removing the icing.

Sebastian had to fist his hands, digging his nails in, to stop himself from cumming right then.

Now satisfied he’d cleaned it completely, Ciel pulled back, sitting up, waiting for instructions.

Sebastian leaned over, putting a bit of cream on his fingers. “Lie back,” he ordered, finding Ciel’s hole and starting to stretch it.

Ciel gasped a bit, momentarily wincing at the pain before adjusting to it. One final pull, and Sebastian was satisfied.

“Ready?” he asked, positioning himself.

Ciel nodded, nervous.

Sebastian thrust, stopping when Ciel tensed and cried out. “Just relax.”

He waited a minute before starting to move. Ciel was still breathing heavily but looked like he was starting to feel pleasure as well.

“How many other victims have you fucked, anyway?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked annoyed at the change in topic. “Only you,” he muttered.

“Gee, killing all those people without even fucking them first? You’re a goddamn demon!”

“Am I not kissing you enough, Ciel?” spat Sebastian sarcastically.

“Well, now that you mention it-”

Immediately, his mouth was filled with Sebastian’s tongue. Ciel kissed back, furiously.

When they broke apart, Ciel muttered “Your goddamn secret weapon for keeping me under control.”

“You sure about that?” Sebastian said, smirking. Then he thrust, hitting Ciel’s prostate. Ciel saw white, and when he regained his senses, realised he was clinging onto Sebastian, pressing into the muscles on his chest.

Ciel pulled away, still gasping. Sebastian was practically laughing at him.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, not liking the number of secret weapons that Sebastian had against him. “Maybe I’ll get used to it.”

Immediately, Sebastian thrust again, hitting the same spot.

“Maybe not,” Ciel blurted out as he was overcome once again.

“Enough talking,” Sebastian said quietly as he cradled the side of Ciel’s head, then moved forward into a kiss.

Ciel lost all sense of time, being lost in the extreme pleasurable sensations, not caring about anything but the present.

Eventually, Sebastian shouted, releasing his warm seed inside. It pleased Ciel that Sebastian could get such pleasure from him, and he exclaimed his own release.

They remained still, panting, then Sebastian pulled away.

Brought back down to reality, Ciel snuggled into him, wanting to enjoy the warmth even if it would be the last thing he experienced in this life.

He couldn’t believe it. He was so overwhelmed by the heightened experience of pleasure, thankful that Sebastian had showed him. He turned around and kissed Sebastian, grateful.

When he pulled apart, he was surprised that Sebastian was looking at him suspiciously.

“I’m not trying to seduce you!” shouted Ciel, punching him in the nose. With a huff, Ciel turned back and curled up on the bed.

“Goddamn brat,” Sebastian muttered as he wrapped his arms around Ciel and drew him close.

~~

Ciel awoke when the sun was high, and could hear water running and splashes from his ensuite bathroom. The butler clothes were still strewn around the room.

Peeking through the door, he could see Sebastian in a black tracksuit, trying to wash blood off his face.

“Am I dead?” Ciel asked softly.

Sebastian whirled around and looked at him as if he were an idiot. “I have an impeccable record for success, and I like to keep it that way. I killed the people who hired me to kill you.”

“You did all that last night?” Ciel asked, still in a haze.

“I don’t need much sleep.”

“Who were they, anyway?”

Sebastian turned back to the sink and continued to wash his face. “Some people who were looking to move into the toy industry and didn’t want your competition. No one you’d know.”

Ciel absorbed all this silently.

Finishing, Sebastian turned to face him, towelling his hair. “I hope you know what you’re in for. I’d say I’m quite a demon.”

Ciel stepped towards him, unafraid. “I have _no_ idea what I’m in for, but I will admit you’re a horny bastard,” he said, walking his fingers up Sebastian’s chest.

“And I get that you’re the same as the people who hired you,” Ciel added. “Putting money before the lives of others.”

Sebastian looked disgruntled, his gift of life to Ciel momentarily going unnoticed.

They were both surprised when the front door rang.

“Don’t answer that by yourself!” Sebastian commanded, stripping himself off and grabbing his butler outfit.

“Well, hurry up, then,” Ciel retorted, leaving the room.

Ciel opened the door, surprised to see the police.

“Good morning, officers.”

Moments later, Sebastian appeared. “Young Master, how many times have I asked you to not open the door yourself – that is _my_ task.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow, amused by his sudden deferent attitude. “I will not keep any visitors waiting longer than necessary. You need to be faster than I, is that understood? Where were you, anyway?”

Sebastian bowed, chastised. “My Lord, I was out the back-”

“Enough excuses!” snapped Ciel, interrupting him. “Won’t you please come in, officers.”

The policemen nodded, and entered the foyer.

“We have come to ask if you have learned of any suspicious behaviour, Earl of Phantomhive,” the head policeman said. “There are rumours that you will be attacked now that your position is more… vulnerable.”

“Our position has always been vulnerable,” Ciel responded evenly. “I do not consider the risk to be higher unless you have concrete evidence.”

“Well, there is no evidence as such…” the policeman said reluctantly. “However, we would like to ask you to contact us if you are ever unsure.”

“Thank you, officers,” Ciel said warmly. “I will be sure to do so.”

The officer nodded, pleased. A nearby photograph caught his eye. “Ah, it is the distinguished Phantomhive family photo. Such a vision of elegance. They are missed, young Earl. And Sebastian, too,” he said, chuckling.

Sebastian looked surprised to hear that name.

“He was such a friendly dog,” the officer continued. “Once he knew you could be trusted, that is. I still have the scar on my arm from when we first… eheh… met.”

“My apologies again for that harsh introduction,” Ciel said.

“Well, if there is nothing more that we can do…”

Ciel shook his head. “Thank you again for coming, gentlemen.”

As soon as the officers turned for the door, Sebastian flashed Ciel a death glare. It took all of Ciel’s self-control to not burst out laughing.

“By the way, Sebastian, if the other staff have neglected to inform you, the latrine on the first floor northeast corner is leaking – I insist that you fix it before the day is over.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Sebastian said meekly, bowing.

When Ciel closed the door, to his surprise, Sebastian had vanished.

~~

After about half an hour of walking to various areas of the house, Ciel finally heard the clatter of pots and pans coming from the kitchen.

“Sebastian.”

Sebastian whirled around, angry at hearing that name.

Ciel raised his hands. “I wanted to explain that it wasn’t an insult that I called you Sebastian.”

Sebastian flat-faced; Ciel could tell that he didn’t believe him.

“He was very loyal, and I felt at times he was my best friend. He’s been on my mind a lot. I miss him terribly.”

“I suppose you also have a dog suit somewhere for me,” Sebastian muttered.

“Haha! No,” Ciel said, grinning.

At that moment, the back door opened.

“Delivery!” the man said. Sebastian paid him, then he tipped his hat and left.

“Pastries?” Ciel commented, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course,” Sebastian grumbled. “You don’t think that I’d spend time actually making this shit, do you?”

“I guess it is rather complicated,” Ciel commented. “For some people.”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed at the affront.

“Well, is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yeah, you can get out of the fucking kitchen, Ciel,” Sebastian snapped.

Ciel raised his hands in mock surrender and left. 

~~

Ciel peeked around the corner of the first floor bathroom. Again Sebastian had gone missing. “I didn’t expect you to actually fix it.”

Sebastian whirled around, glaring at him. He was wearing thick rubber gloves and an apron which already had brown marks on it from the toilet. “I don’t know about you, but I actually have standards for where I live. I don’t think your rag-tag pathetic excuses for servants would actually be able to make the situation better. And it _does_ need to be done.”

“Well, thank you, Michaelis,” Ciel said.

Sebastian’s mouth dropped open and he stood before Ciel, glaring at him. “And exactly what are you planning to do with that bit of information?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to piss you off,” Ciel shrugged.

Annoyed, Sebastian turned around and went back to fixing the toilet.

~~

Lying in bed together in a pleasurable haze, Ciel said “Maybe one day you can get the people who killed my parents.”

Sebastian looked surprised. “Maybe,” he said after a moment.

It was Ciel’s turn to look surprised. He hadn’t actually expected Sebastian to agree. “So are you still going to take jobs, or am I enough?”

“You’re enough,” Sebastian said softly, and kissed him.


End file.
